


brothers

by etlunaflorepuer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, some late night fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etlunaflorepuer/pseuds/etlunaflorepuer
Summary: inspired by the song “brother” by kodaline





	brothers

zayn glanced up as the interviewer rattled on, zayn only nodding once in while. the man then asks, “have you talked to any of the other boys since leaving or has it just been...radio silence?”

zayn tries very hard not to roll his eyes. the number of times he had been asked that question had been racking up for so long and zayn was sick of it. despite admitting that his time in one direction had damaged his mental health, the boys had never had anything to do with it. the interviewer doesn’t give him time to answer before butting in, “are you still friends with them?”

this time, zayn doesn’t roll his eyes but looks to the side. he subtly grins as he meets eyes with his favorite pair of dark chocolate eyes that were behind a curtain of brown hair.

“yes, yes i am. i’ll never forget the memories we made, i’ll never try to claim that i don’t love the boys because i do. sometimes life has a strange way of turning around but our story isn’t over: it’s still going.”

the interviewer nods, satisfied, and announces zayn’s name once more before he is allowed to leave the room of echoing applause. zayn brushed past the crew, thanking them as he goes. a soft hand finds its way into his and zayn smiles up at liam.

“that was good.” liam smiles.

zayn brushes away the curtain of hair for a moment to see liam’s eyes. “mhm, thank you.”

~~~~~~~

harry stared down at the notepad for the seemingly hundredth time. the overwhelming pressure of getting the second album was starting to weigh him down. letting out a huff of air, he places his pencil down and reaches for the remote for his tv.

“simon, sit down!” a familiar voice and face pops up on the screen as an x-factor rerun plays. harry smiles as louis continues to give scarlett pointers. she thanks all the judges and she is led off the stage. as dermont talks to the camera, he can spot louis and ayda talking to simon as he laughs.

“thought i heard something familiar.”

small, tattooed arms come around harry’s neck as louis rests his head on harry’s shoulder. harry wraps his hands around louis’s forearms and smiles.

“needed the inspiration.”

“mhm. writer's block?”

“that and stress.” harry turns in louis’s embrace and stretches his arms around louis’s waist. louis sits back on his heels and shrugs his shoulders. “what’s the rush? you’ve always written beautiful songs, love. im sure your second album won’t be any different”

“niall called.” louis adds as harry pulls him up. “oh yeah?”

“yeah. said he was bored and apparently so are liam and zayn.”

“lemme guess: they’re coming over?”

louis smiles. “you read my mind.” and harry laughs as they peck each other's lips.

“i'll get the crisps and you’ll-”

“i’ll get the beer!”

“that’s my lou.”

~~~~~~~

“I brought beer!”

“of course you did, niall.” harry laughs as he hugs his irish friend. louis takes the beer from niall's hands after hugging him as well. niall takes his normal seat on the couch and harry and louis join him. fifa is turned on and the house is practically shaking as niall scores. as the two of them run around, laughing and yelling, harry gets up as the doorbell rings.

“we got pizza!” liam laughs as harry grabs him in a hug. “hey h.”

“zayn!” harry excitedly cries over dramatically as he flings his arms up than around zayn. zayn can’t keep back a laugh as he returns his hug before walking into the house. liam is standing in the doorway of the living room with one eyebrow raised. zayn wraps one arm around liam's waist and follows his gaze and bursts out laughing at louis and niall. “idiots.” he mumbles fondly as louis and niall attack him and liam in a hug. and as harry picks up louis from behind, squealing and yelling ‘haz, put me down!’ as he laughs, and niall laughs while liam throws an arm around his shoulder, zayn knows that no matter what way life takes them or whatever way they go, they will always be his home.

they’ll always be his brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> i had some inspo after hearing "brother" by kodaline. leave comments and kudos! give me some ideas for more stories ;)


End file.
